User blog:GorgonzolaSW/The next balance update
To everyone: look at the date of the blog's publishing. Ok so it's official: there will be a great update in April which will add emote mute, clan wars, barbarian barrel and tournament tickets. But there will be also a balance update. Every balance update balanced 8 cards, and the cards in the next balance will be: Lightning, Rocket, Inferno Tower, Skeletons, Archers, Fire Spirits, P.E.K.K.A. and Barbarian Barrel. They were in the April fools touchdwon challenge (secret sign illuminati), so I think they will be balanced next, and since they all are OP/UP, even if only a little, I think it makes sense. So I think Supercell will: * Add Barbarian Barrel to the game (cap'n obvious) * Nerf Archers' health a little bit so they won't survive arrows/log. Or maybe they will even survive arrows. Reason? Archers are extremely versatile, they aren't directly in the meta but they fit into most decks. Plus If Barba Barrel and Log will be able to kill archers there won't be any outclassing thingies or anything. * Buff Lightning's radius back to 3.5. Reason? Lightning is dead now, and it really has potential. Just the endless line of nerf killed it off - the buff can make people notice it and then countering beatdwon decks (also golem :D) will be easier, since lightning kills support. This can result in an unexpected boost in lightning's beatdown usage, but still. * Nerf Rocket's damage by 5-6%. Reason? Rocket is in the classic spellbait deck, and spellbait is always meta. Plus the rocketnado combo is so OP that it kills all troops that Bowler can't knock back (light troops). * Buff Inferno Tower's health by 7%. Reason? It's completely outclassed by Tesla, Tesla has high DPS too, is 1 elixir cheaper and cannot be zapped out. This will make IT better and more noticeable. * Buff Skeletons so they can have a mini-range like Prince or Night Witch. Reason? They're underpowered, outclassed by goblins and ice spirit. IDK really how they will buff them, mini range is just my random proposition. * Buff Fire Spirits' damage by 4% and make them jump into their target faster. Why? Fire Spirits are totally out of the meta, they are pretty good imo but most people prefer ice spirit because of the cheaper cost and the freezing effect. They will have better damage and will jump into an ice spirit before he could jump into her, so they will survive a meeting with him. This would probably make them a lot better. * Nerf P.E.K.K.A.'s health by 10% and buff her damage by 9%. (I know it's much.) Reason? Pekka is very strong when overlevelled, and Pekka double prince is deadly. On the other hand, golem and giant are also popular especially with double prince - and pekka is a...well...counter to them. This will make her less hard to counter when paired with some executioners or ewizzes, and make her good at countering the cancer bringing stone and giant at the same moment. She'll still be balanced I think. Of course these are only my speculations, I can be totally wrong. Comment whaddya think! Category:Blog posts